Sometimes I Wonder
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Elizibeth tells her niece about the love of her life, Cedric Diggory, and begins to wonder what life would be like if he were there. CedricxOC


Sometimes I wonder

A/N new Cedric Diggory story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Sometimes I wonder, I wonder what it would be like if he were here. I wonder how he would react to how things have turned out. I wonder what could have been. Sometimes I just sit around, with the inevitable truth on my mind. He was dead. He wasn't coming back. The words didn't sting as bad as they had a few years ago. They had been repeated so many times through my mind at night.

That was when it hurt the most, when I was alone in the dark. Every time I fall asleep the nightmares return, each more vivid than the last. I see him dying, being murdered, every night in my sleep. I wake up, wondering if it was real. Wondering if it was all just an awful dream, and when I woke up he would be there. But they weren't. They were real, and he never was there to comfort me about my nightmares.

At least in the day time I can get away from them. The empty feeling in my chest returned and grew about ten sizes. That happened whenever I thought about him. I turned my head to look at the picture of him that was on my nightstand. It was the one of him with a hood over his head, his beautiful grey eyes focused on something far away in the distance. The photo was so perfect that you could even see the scar on his nose. He was perfect. I had always wished he could see himself through my eyes, that way he could have some small insight on how much I truly loved him. This photo didn't do him justice.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to forget about the nightmare I just had. I pictured him, but this time it was calming. It still hurt deep inside, but there was something about him that made me feel peaceful. I shot up from my bed upon hearing the doorbell ring, signally me that my niece was here. I fumbled with the lock to the door, my mind still fuzzy from sleeping.

I opened the door to see my sister and niece. I had almost forgot that I was supposed to baby sit Kirsten for the weekend. "Hey Lizzie, thank you so much, you are a total lifesaver." I mentally cringed at the words life saver, thinking about Cedric and how I couldn't save him. I smiled anyway. "So what time are you planning on picking her up Sunday?" I asked. "Not sure, I'll call you." she said her good byes to her daughter and sister, then left.

Kirsten watched cartoons while I got ready. I walked into the living room, wondering what I could do with a nine year old for an entire weekend. I bit my lip, trying to think of someway to make conversation, my eyes flickered to the T.V. Kirsten was watching Scooby-Doo. I smiled, remembering how much I loved that show when I was her age. "What do you want to do today Kirsten? I don't have to go to work for another couple hours, so we have a little while." I said, sitting down next to her on the floor.

She looked at me for a minute, as if she was giving me a test, and I was failing horribly. My niece was not exactly fond of me, I never could understand why. Chelsea, my sister (her mother), thinks its because I'm always sad. I don't really understand why, but people have seemed more…tense around me since Cedric died. It was like they were afraid that I might get upset if they said anything to me. I knew I hadn't been exactly pleasant since it happened, but sometimes people just flat out avoided me.

Kirsten shrugged at me, turning her attention back to the television. I stood up, wondering if I could find a way to get her to like me. "Do you want any breakfast?" I asked. "Do you have Reese's Puffs?" I smiled. She was actually a lot like me. "Of course! that's my favorite cereal!" I said walking into the kitchen. I reached up into the cabinet, attempting to reach the cereal. This was not an easy task for someone who was 5'2. After giving a few good jumps I had the cereal in my hand. I walked over to the other side of the kitchen to get the milk out of the refrigerator. Grabbing two bowls, I sat them down on the counter.

A few moments after I fixed myself some hot tea, Kirsten walked into the kitchen holding a picture frame. It was medium sized, and made out of silver. "Who is this?" she asked, holding the picture up for me to look at. I looked at the picture for a minute, temporarily mesmerized by it. It was a picture of a 17 year old boy and girl. The boy had brown hair and beautiful grey eyes. He had his arm around a girl with dark brunette hair and blue eyes. They were looking at each other, smiling. They had that goofy 'I love you' look in their eyes. The girl had the kind of glow that could only be generated my being in the presence of their true love, their prince charming. The picture was of Cedric and I. I took a moment of silence, just to remember him, before I answered. "That is a picture of me when I was seventeen." I said, trying to avoid talking about Cedric. "Who is the boy? Was he your boyfriend?" she asked. I smiled. She was so curious. Just like me. "That is Cedric Diggory. Yes, he was my boyfriend. He died a few months after that picture was taken." I said, quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. That boy was very special and I loved him very much. You know how I'm always very sad? Well this is why," I said, beginning my story. "I was 11 years old when I met Cedric. I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with my best friends, Emmica and Emmett. It was my first year at Hogwarts, and I was a little nervous. I sat petting my cat as I listened to Emmica talk about her summer. Her and Emmett had been in Florida all summer, so we spent most of the train ride catching up. Our attention was pulled away from our conversation when we heard the compartment door slide open.

(This is where the POV switches from past tense to current, so pretend they are 11 again!)

Two boys walked in, one tall with light brown hair, the other with honey blonde hair. Emmett smiled like he knew them. "I hope that you two don't mind, but I invited them to sit with us." Emmett said. Emmica and I exchanged a look that said 'Oh my God! Hot guys!' and smiled. "Hello, I'm Cedric, this is Jackson," he said as he gestured to the blonde. "Hi," Emmica and I said in unison. "That's my twin sister Emmica and her friend Elizibeth," Emmett said.


End file.
